


Skates (Voltron Short Story)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, keith can skate, klance, knife shoes for Keith, lance can not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Voltron goes ice skating. What more could you possibly want?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Skates (Voltron Short Story)

Allura's seen how stressed the paladins seem so she decided to take them on a brake. She was brining them to a nearby ice planet to have fun and Coran had offered to stay back and watch the castle. Allura had offered to stay behind as well but the man insisted that Allura deserves a break. She relented and walked into the lounge room.  
Keith was ignoring everyone and looking at his phone with his earbuds in. Lance was listening to Pidge explain something and trying to pay attention. Hunk was scrolling through recipes on Pinterest and occasionally laughing at what someone said and Shiro was reading abook while holding short conversations with the others.  
"Hello! I have a surprise for you all!" Allura says happily. Everyone looks over at her, well everyone except Keith who didn't hear her. Pidge taps on his shoulder and points to the space princess. Keith takes an earbud out.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Allura said that she has a surprise for us," Shiro explains.  
"Yes! I've decided to take you all on a vacation of sorts. We're going to skate on the ice with pointy shoes!" Allura says.  
"Ice skating?" Pidge asks, adjusting their glasses.  
"Yes! I believe that's what you call it!" Allura says. The paladins smile (as close as Keith can get to one) and nod.  
"That sounds great!" Hunk says.  
"Coran has set the coordinates. We'll be there in a little bit. be sure to wear something warm!" Allura says before walking off to change. She puts on some jeans, a long sleeved pink shirt, a white scarf, white mittens, and a white coat with golden stars on it. She puts white ear muffs over her ears and goes out to the main part of the castle.  
Pidge was wearing their normal outfit but with pants and a coat. Hunk pretty much did the same thing as Pidge but he added a yellow scarf. Lance put on a long sleeved shirt under his normal jacket and adorned a blue scarf. Shiro was wearing a black coat and black gloves. Keith didn't appear to have changed anything at all.  
"Keith, won't you be cold?" Allura asks.  
"I'll live," Keith shrugs. Allura nods uncertainly, used to Keith's distant behavior but still worried about his wellbeing.  
The paladins walk off of the castle, saying their goodbyes to Coran, and everyone looks around in wonder. Everything on this planet was frozen with the exception of the food, drinks, and people. Even the people had a bluish tint to their skin and pointed ears, like frost elves. Allura leads them over to the nearest patch of ice (as the planet was covered in them) and speaks quickly with the local at the frozen desk. She returns with skates for all of them, Keith's were red and black as she knew that that was the only way he'd wear them.  
Everyone except Keith stepped out onto the ice and two of them grabbed the wall immediately. Lance and Pidge weren't so good at ice skating. Allura was quite good having come to this planet long ago as a child and Hunk and Shiro were okay.  
"Come on out Keith!" Allura encourages. Keith looks from her to the ice before stepping out onto the ice. Lance would be lying if he said that he didn't expect Keith to fall flat on his face, but Keith simply glided on the ice with little to no effort. He skated over to the others, hoisting Pidge up and only nodding when they thanked him. Keith took off, skating laps around the rink, perfectly content to just skate.  
"How is Keith so good?" Hunk asks. Keith skates past them.  
"Knife shoes," he says simply, making Lance nearly fall over from shock.  
After a few minutes, Keith seems to relax a bit and become more open.  
"Put one foot in front of the other and next thing you know you're running!" Keith says to Pidge.  
"Don't quote shitty movies at me you ass!" they shout. Keith smiles and slows a bit so that he's skating with the others. A FOB song comes on over the speaker and Keith starts bobbing his head. he starts to dance a little to the music and everyone smiles a bit. Keith isn't happy enough. It's nice to see.  
After a while, Pidge smirks and shoves Lance into Keith. They both fall, Lance on top of Keith, and blush wildly. Lance stares down at Keith before slowly leaning in, giving Keith time to push him away. Keith doesn't, and their lips meet softly. The paladins and Allura whoop loudly, causing the two to separate with an even deeper blush.  
Personally, Allura thinks that a lot of good came out of that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyeeeeee


End file.
